1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning member for cleaning tape path guides of a tape drive.
2. Background Art
Magnetic tape is frequently used to store digital data thereon. Such tape may be housed in a tape cartridge that protects the tape from damage. A leader block attached to a free end of the tape is used to withdraw the tape from the cartridge for read/write operations.
Read/write operations are performed by a tape transport or tape drive that is configured to receive the cartridge. The tape drive includes a threading mechanism that grabs the leader block and pulls it free from the cartridge. The threading mechanism then routes the leader block along a guide channel and into a slot in a take-up reel of the tape drive so as to load the tape in the tape drive. The tape drive also includes a plurality of guide bearings that function to guide the tape across a longitudinal read/write head for data transfer operations, as the tape is driven through the tape drive and onto a hub of the take-up reel.
As the tape moves over the guide bearings, tape wear may occur, thereby generating tape debris. This debris may build up on the guide bearings, which may cause track following and read/write problems. Some debris may also end up between layers of tape as the tape is wound on the take-up reel.
A prior method of cleaning tape drives includes using a cleaning cartridge having a tape with an abrasive media. The tape is fed through the tape drive so as to remove or dislodge debris. Other methods include using moveable brushes to clean read/write heads, and manually disassembling and cleaning tape drives. These methods, however, do not provide for efficient and effective cleaning of guide bearings.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a tape drive including a cleaning member that efficiently and effectively cleans debris from tape guides such as guide bearings.
A tape drive according to the invention includes a drive body and a tape guide supported by the drive body. The tape drive further includes a threading mechanism having a first member pivotally associated with the drive body, and a cleaning member supported by the first member and moveable therewith. The cleaning member is engageable with the tape guide so as to clean the tape guide.
In one embodiment of the invention, the cleaning member is a brush having a plurality of bristles, and the tape guide includes a guide body and a guide element adjacent the guide body. Furthermore, the guide element may have an angled surface for directing bristles between the guide body and the guide element. With such a configuration, debris accumulation between the guide body and the guide element can be effectively reduced.
The tape guide may include a guide body having a debris pocket for collecting debris. In the preferred embodiment, the guide body includes a guide surface and a top surface adjacent the guide surface, and the debris pocket is formed in the top surface. With such a configuration, debris accumulation between the guide body and the guide element can be further inhibited.
Further under the invention, a method is provided for cleaning a tape guide of a tape drive, wherein the tape drive has a threading mechanism for loading tape into the tape drive. The method includes the steps of providing a cleaning member on the threading mechanism; and moving the threading mechanism so as to move the cleaning member across the tape guide.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.